


lightning in a bottle

by mauga



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Cuddling, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Non-graphic mention of child abuse, Praise Kink, Soft sex, Spooning, Topping from the Bottom, encouragment, non-graphic mention of sexual abuse, non-graphic mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauga/pseuds/mauga
Summary: Jack has been through so much that Gabriel has no idea about. But after so long together--two years of unadulterated care, of taking things at Jack's pace--Jack finally feels ready to give Gabriel a part of himself he'd hidden for so long. He can only hope Gabriel accepts it.
Relationships: Solider: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 18





	lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what spurred this but you can have it heyeyyyyeyeyyyyyy

The issue has been nagging at Jack for the past couple of weeks. The decision of whether or not to talk about his past with the man he--he really genuinely likes. He buried it the minute he turned 18, but it left a lasting impact that years of therapy have only just chipped away at. But he's nearly thirty now. He's known the man beside him for a decade. He's been with him for the last two years. And something in him finds itself ready to let him know. He’s just not sure if he can really get it out.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours, Jackie-boy? I can hear you thinkin' from over here," Gabriel says from his place next to Jack on the bed, mending a rip in one of his combat pants with a focus Jack had thought was single minded.

"You can hear me thinking, so you tell me yourself," he jokes back, easy.

"Hmm... that we're runnin' low on oranges and if that's the case tomorrow's 'Welcome back, Reinhardt' pancake breakfast might be a disaster because God forbid you don't put goddamned orange zest in your pancake batter like a sociopath," Gabriel shoots back and Jack laughs, worries forgotten. He flips to face Gabriel and pushes him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, my pancakes are good! And at least I don't willingly put Kahlua, triple sec, and Fireball together and enjoy it," he says and pretends to gag before Gabe is abandoning his project to push him back down on the bed, fingers running along his sides quickly, both of them laughing. Gabriel is merciless as he tickles Jack. Jack thrashes breathlessly with forced out giggles. 

"Say my cocktail is good and I'll stop," Gabe laughs and Jack manages to eek out a 'never' with the little breath he has. It's here in this moment, pinned by his boyfriend and feeling nothing but safety and joy is when he realizes he can trust Gabe. With anything and everything. He swats at Gabe's wrists to get him to stop and Gabe does. Moves to go back to his sewing. But Jack stops him, wraps his legs around Gabe's waist to anchor him there.

"Wait," he pants. The smile is dropping from his face, but he holds on to Gabriel like a lifeline. "I wanted to tell you what I was really thinking about,” he manages to choke out. The look he gives Gabriel makes the other’s expression go reverent. He stills above Jack.

”Okay... You can tell me anything. Anything at all,” he replies, voice soft as if anything above a hushed whisper will break the moment.

Jack swallows. “I—My family. I—“ He tries. His throat locks up. He clears it and tries again. “Both my parents—They had something wrong with them... They—They did awful things,” he begins and once he does, it’s like he can’t stop. He recounts the horrible abuse he suffered at their hands, how it left him broken in ways no partner had ever known. His mother’s jealousy that his father wanted to spend more time intimately with Jack than his own wife. His father’s use of Jack as way to get back at his wife for the one time she cheated back when Jack was a child. Every horrible thing spilled out and he didn’t realize he was crying until Gabe’s hands were on his cheeks, wiping at his tears. Jack reached up to find Gabriel’s own face wet as well. His breaths shuddered in his chest but all he could think about was that Gabe was still there. Wiping his tears. Feeling the pain of Jack’s past as if it was his own. The disgust he expected to see is nowhere, his own misconceptions and demons beaten back by Gabriel’s acceptance.

”If it helps any,” Gabe begins after they’ve calmed down, tears no longer blurring their vision. “I thought you were brave before. I know you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met, now.”

Jack smiles, sad and watery, at that. Leans up on his elbows and kisses Gabe like he never has before. It holds a passion, a promise of more. Jack has never been able to go further with someone than a kiss, panicking heavily when things went anywhere near below the belt. But he finds that fear gone. In its place is the low hum of arousal. Of wanting to share a part with Gabriel no one had ever had before. No one except--

A cut off gasp leaves his throat as Gabriel pulls away.

"You alright?" He asks, and Jack nods. He doesn't trust his words just yet. So he swallows against the lump in his throat, bites his lower lip and in essence bites the bullet.

"I want to have sex with you," he manages to rush out in a single breath and Gabe's pupils go wide.

"Are you sure? We don't--" He begins, but Jack shuts him up with a kiss.

"I am. I'm tired of them taking things from me. They're not gonna take this from me any more. Not ever again," he declares, voice thick. Gabe looks at him with what Jack can only describe as adoration, eyes shining, as he kisses him gently, but with a fire Jack never knew existed. He can feel it, can feel it burning past his walls, cracking him open and spilling his contents out across the ground. He's laid bare for Gabriel to see. When they strip, it's unhurried. There's no rush, not when the world has turned to blanket of flame around you. Where are you to go except for to each other when there's nothing left but the two of you? The kisses on Jack's neck are a brand. Each feels like it says something different. Each one means something so much more to Jack than what Jack has words to name. 

Gabe reaches Jack's boxers and pulls them down, slow and deliberate as everything else they've done. Telegraphed, even. Like Gabriel wants Jack to know what the next move will be before he does it. And part of Jack appreciates it. The other hates that Gabriel feels the need to handle him with kid gloves. But Gabriel is right to telegraph, Jack thinks to himself. He's the first man Jack has been with intimately in ten years, and his prior experience means absolutely nothing to him. After SEP, after the war, after leaving? This is a new body. No one has touched this body, he tells himself. No one but Gabriel has touched this body. 

It makes the look Gabriel gives his cock easier to bear. The look is fleeting, but noticeable none the less. He knows it isn't a pretty sight. Knows he can't truly get hard, not with the scar tissue, but then--

His back arches off the bed as Gabriel kisses his cock. Feather light across the scars, wet and messy on the unmarred flesh, until Jack his panting and leaking precum. He's twitching, wetting the dip in his hipbone with precum until Gabriel drags the head of his cock into his mouth with a satisfied hum. He keeps sliding down and Jack didn't think he'd ever feel this good in his life. It's sensitive, makes his skin prickle with hot cold hot cold hot cold hot as Gabe sucks his barely hard cock to the root. He doesn't register anything outside oF Gabe and that downright sinful mouth. Jack's hands find Gabe's hair and he freezes. Stops himself from moving his hips up and up and up into that wet heat, from grabbing Gabe's by the back of his head and forcing him further down--

_"Take it, you stupid b--"_

"Stop, Gabe, wait, please, stop," he gasps, scrambling the slightest bit back. Gabe is off him in a second, shushing his panicked breaths with soft brushes of his fingertips and feather light kisses on the corners of his mouth while Jack shakes, holding Gabriel as tight as he can before calming once more.

"Sorry--"

"Don't apologize," Gabe says quickly.

"I just remembered something and I--I didn't want to do it to you," he confesses.

Gabriel kisses him lightly. "We can talk about anything you're comfortable doing right now, if you want," Gabe says, and Jack shakes his head. 

"I want--I want to finish... I don't want to ruin this any more. Please," he begs and Gabriel kisses him again. Slow, soft, steadying. He takes Jack's wrist, slides it down his body until he reaches between the man's cheeks where--

"Oh, fuck," he moans, as his finger slides in easily, no resistance met. There's the wet squelch of lube, like Gabe had fingered himself open at some point. But when? 

Gabe answers like he's read Jack's mind.

"When I was blowing you," he supplies helpfully.

"You--I--You want me to fuck you?" He asks, a bit dumbfounded.

"No," Gabriel says with a pause. "I want you to make love to me."

Jack throat feels like it's going to close when Gabe says that, his eyes watering as the implication hits him. 

"That would mean--"

"I love you, Jack Morrison," Gabriel says, and Jack starts crying then, the water gathering in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. He kisses Gabriel like he's the last drop of water in the desert, like he's the last bit of oxygen on a sinking ship and when he pulls away he can't stop repeating the words 'I love you, too'. Gabe hushes and kisses him through it all, grabs the base of his cock and slides his hand upward to guide him into his entrance. The feeling is indescribable. Gabe can't truly ride him, not how Jack would want, but he lifts and lowers himself slightly, hands on Jack's shoulders, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're so perfect, god Jackie, so fuckin' good for me," Gabriel praises. Heat rises on Jack's face and the words Gabriel says coupled with an act Jack's mind had only associated with violence up until this moment make him go numb with pleasure. He whines, burying his face in Gabe's shoulder, holding onto him tightly and rocking upwards with his hips. Gabe notes the change immediately. He kisses the top of Jack's head, pets through the hairs on the back on his neck.

"That's right, baby. You're good. You're amazing. And I love you. Love doin' this with you. For you. You're doing so well for me, baby, god... You make me feel amazing, you know that right?" Gabriel babbles on and Jack feels the wetness on his face as he's pressed into Gabriel's shoulder. He shakes and whines, shaking his head. He's not perfect, he's fucked up, but--but Gabe thinks he's perfect, trauma and scars both physical and mental and all. He's holding tight to Gabriel like he's afraid he'll shake apart at the seams if he's not connected to him in every way he can be.

"C'mere, baby, give me your hand?" Gabriel asks, and Jack nods from where he's almost permanently glued to the skin between the crook of Gabe's neck and shoulder. He pulls his shaking hand away from where it rests on the small of Gabe's back and Gabe moves it delicately between them. He touches the skin of his cock and sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. Gabe's dick is wet with precum, dribbling down the head, he's so painfully hard. Jack wishes he could sympathize.

"Do you want to help me finish?" Gabe asks, a little breathless. "Wanna cum while you're inside me." 

Jack flushes hot cold at that. Groans out an unintelligible noise that sounds something like 'god, yes' before he's pumping his fist on Gabriel's cock. Gabe's hips move with more fervor and as Jack's body starts to tremble, he realizes they're both close. He makes a choked off noise as his orgasm rips through him like a freight train, wrenching a sob from his lips as he cums and cums and cums. Gabriel shudders not long after and he feels the warmth of Gabe's spend between the two of them, before Gabe is sliding off of him to flop beside him on the bed. Jack feels cold and wrung out and something ugly tickles at his brain post orgasm.

Gabe--ever the mind reader--pulls him in.

"God, I fuckin' love you... Been waiting so long to say it," Gabriel says, and Jack curls himself closer to Gabe than he has any right to be.

"Love you, too," he murmurs into the skin of Gabe's neck, laying kisses there.

He falls asleep sated, happy, in love, and knowing that he'll never let his past haunt him again. 


End file.
